Photograph
by Diochrome
Summary: Terkadang tidak ada salahnya melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Melewati balik lensa kamera dari sudut yang tak dapat dilihat oleh orang-orang, seakan dunia itu hanya milikku saja. Seakan dunia itu hanya ada di dalam layar kameraku saja. Foto yang ingin kuabadikan sebenarnya, hanyalah dia. Lalu aku lupa, siapakah dirinya?


_**Love Live! Sunshine! © Kimino Sakurako, ASCII Media Works, Klab.**_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi penggemar ini!

* * *

 _ **Photograph**_ oleh Owldio

AU. Prekuel? Dua tahun sebelum Suatu Kisah Cinta.

* * *

Fotografi. Banyak orang beranggapan jika hobiku yang satu itu hanya untuk gaya-gayaan semata—mengikuti perkembangan zaman yang ekstrem. Aku melakukannya karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada fotografi itu sendiri dan bukan karena zaman. Fotografi membawaku kesebuah tempat yang berbeda, memaksaku melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda pula—ya, aku dipaksa, kemudian aku terbiasa. Terkadang tidak ada salahnya melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Melewati balik lensa kamera dari sudut yang tak dapat dilihat oleh orang-orang, seakan dunia itu hanya milikku saja. Seakan dunia itu hanya ada di dalam layar kameraku saja. Foto yang ingin kuabadikan sebenarnya, hanyalah dia.

"Selamat atas pameran fotonya, Matsuura Kanan- _san_."

Ucapan-ucapan selamat kuterima atas pembukaan pameran fotografiku yang pertama. Hasil karyaku selama tiga tahun menjadi fotografer kupajang di sana. Pameran itu tidak lebih dari sekedar perintah orang terdekatku. Aku tidak pernah ingin memperlihatkan karyaku, kalau bukan karena orang itu pameran ini tidak akan pernah diselenggarakan. Ya, semuanya hanya karena orang itu. Pameran ini tidak lebih hanya untuk orang itu.

"Bolehkah Saya tahu motivasi Anda dalam menemukan ide untuk foto-foto yang Anda pajang?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam. Rambut hitam miliknya tergerai begitu saja membuat wanita itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dan tahilalat di bawah bibirnya menambah kesan manis pada wanita berambut hitam itu. Aku suka menilai seseorang dan menilai seseorang merupakan hobiku yang lainnya selain fotografi.

"Kau cantik. Kenapa tidak menjadi model saja?" tanyaku berusaha untuk keluar dari konten pertanyaan wanita berambut hitam itu. Tidak ada yang perlu kujawab dari pertanyaannya, karena aku tak memiliki motivasi apapun, aku hanya suka, itu saja. Bahkan orang yang kusebut-sebut sebelumnya tidak menjadi alasan utamaku dalam menekuni hobi ini. Hanya suka. Kutegaskan kembali kalimatku; aku hanya suka.

Kutinggalkan wanita berambut hitam itu sendirian setelah melontarkan kalimat setengah seriusku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapa-siapa saat ini. Kulirik sekilas dirinya sebelum benar-benar pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari pameranku, tidak apa-apa, bukan aku yang mengurus pameran itu jadi mereka tidak akan mencariku jika aku menghilang dari kerumunan pengunjung, _toh_ mereka tidak akan berusaha untuk bertanya siapa fotografernya. Pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah terlontar dari mulut mereka. Begitulah pikirku.

Aku melangkah ke arah balkon, menutup pintu yang menghubungkan balkon itu dengan ruang utama rapat-rapat hingga tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa aku ada di sana, berdiri agak tersembunyi dari penglihatan orang-orang yang berada di luar gedung. Dari balkon itu aku dapat melihat pemandangan kota, tidak ada gedung pencakar langit sejauh mataku memandang. Kota ini hanyalah kota kecil yang sedang berkembang.

Pameranku diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung yang terkesan mewah—gedung bertingkat dua berwarna putih dengan ornamen bunga-bungaan terukir di dindingnya. Lantai satu gedung ini adalah lobi utama. Di lantai dua ada sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dan sebuah balkon yang terhubung ke ruangan tengah, di lantai dua itulah tempat pameranku dilaksanakan.

Aku mencoba menelepon seseorang untuk mengusir kebosanan. Dua ratus panggilan keluar kulakukan saat itu. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari yang menerima panggilanku. Kututup layar ponselku. Siapa yang berusaha kupanggil? Orang itu mungkin sedang sibuk sekarang ini. Ya, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Mungkin.

"Hari ini mendung," batinku.

Aku menatap langit yang diselimuti awan. Melihat langit membuatku tenang, di mataku langit seperti sebuah refleksi dari lautan. Warna birunya membuatku merasa nyaman, aku seakan tenggelam dalam keindahannya, namun langit yang ditutupi awan selalu membuatku gelisah, karena aku tidak pernah tahu kapan rintik hujan akan turun atau awan itu hanya mencoba menutupi rasa nyamanku, membuatku gelisah dan mentertawai penderitaanku.

Kukeluarkan sebatang rokok yang kusembunyikan dibalik jasku, aku bukan perokok berat, aku hanya merokok disaat sedang merasa frustasi saja seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi, belakangan ini aku telah menghabiskan lebih dari satu bungkus rokok perhari, aku mulai mempertanyakan kesehatan—jiwa dan ragaku—sendiri. Aku terkadang merasa menyesal beralih ke rokok saat sedang frustasi dan berpikir untuk berhenti, tapi penyesalan hanya terucap di bibir saja, sampai sekarang aku tak pernah benar-benar akan berhenti merokok.

Kuhembuskan asap rokok itu berat—dadaku sesak namun aku menikmati rasa sakit itu, walaupun sakit, aku tidak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Bagiku merokok itu seperti membakar masalah dan rasa frustasiku, ketika seluruh rokok itu habis terbakar masalah pun hilang. Namun, hanya saat itu saja. Hanya saat itu saja. Setelahnya aku bingung, setelahnya aku merasa tertekan.

"Di mana Matsuura Kanan sekarang ini?!"

Suara lantang terdengar dari dalam ruang pameran—suara itu terdengar menggema hingga balkon—berseru, berteriak, memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tersenyum kecut, aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku, dia pasti salah satu penanggung jawab acara yang membosankan itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Ohara Mari, wanita berambut pirang berdarah blasteran yang sangat suka berteriak.

"Aku di sini." Batinku.

Kulirik ke arah pintu balkon, kenopnya berputar dramatis—perlahan-lahan. Bagaimana wanita itu tahu aku ada di sini? Apakah dia dapat mendengar suara batinku? Jantungku berdetup kencang tak karuan, takut ketahuan bahwa aku sedang absen dari acaraku sendiri. Pintu balkon terbuka lebar, dengan cepat kumatikan rokokku lalu berdiri tegap menatap orang yang membuka pintu itu, tatapan kesal dan marah terukir di wajah cantiknya—ya, wanita itu cantik.

"Matsuura Kanan! Beraninya kau meninggalkan pameran saat acara utama sedang berlangsung! Ayo kembali!"

Kutiup sisa asap rokok yang kuhirup ke arahnya. Wanita blasteran itu tersedak, dengan emosi dia berjalan ke arahku, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kuat. Aku menatap wajahnya datar, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Kupastikan kau tidak akan menerima sponsor darimanapun pada pameran keduamu!" ancamnya. "Dan juga, berhentilah merokok, kau itu perempuan, merokok tidak baik bagimu." Tambahnya kemudian.

Aku merengus. "Terima kasih, telah mensponsori pameran perdanaku ini," aku membungkukkan badanku. "Ohara Mari- _san_. Terima kasih juga telah mengingatkanku bahwa merokok itu tidak baik." Tambahku dengan aksen tak ramah, Ohara Mari yang mendengar hanya berdecik.

"Kembali! Kembali ke ruang pameran sekarang juga! Mereka ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang foto-foto yang kau pajang itu."

Ohara Mari menggandeng erat tanganku, memaksaku mengikuti dirinya kembali ke ruang pameran. Ponselku tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Kutarik tangan Ohara Mari, melepas genggamannya dengan paksa. Ohara Mari menatapku tajam.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kehilangan sponsormu?!"

Kuabaikan Ohara Mari yang kini mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepadaku. Aku keluar dari gedung pameran berjalan ke arah mobilku, berada di sana hanya membuat kepalaku terasa akan pecah, kutatap ponselku dalam diam, ponsel itu telah berhenti bergetar. Kulirik ke arah pintu masuk gedung melalui kaca spion mobilku, aku dapat melihat Ohara Mari berjalan menghampiri mobilku.

"Kanan!"

Ohara Mari kembali berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, dia telah berada di samping mobilku sekarang, melirikku dari luar, wanita itu mengetuk kaca mobilku dengan kuat dan kasar. Aku dengang malas keluar dari mobil. Walaupun terlihat marah dan suka membentak, Ohara Mari sebenarnya sangat acuh. Aku dapat menilai dari caranya menjemputku dan usahanya untuk menemukan keberadaanku ketika aku berusaha untuk bersembunyi dari masalah yang diciptakan oleh seseorang.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Tolong, jangan kecewakan orang yang telah membuatku menghambur-hamburkan uangnya hanya untukmu."

"Uangnya?" aku mengulang satu kata itu berharap mendapat kejelasan. Ohara Mari tertegun sebentar dan tak mempedulikanku, wanita blasteran itu menarik lenganku dengan paksa membawaku kembali ke pameranku, kali ini aku pasrah mengikuti langkahnya.

Ohara Mari menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika kami berdua telah kembali ke ruang utama, tepatnya Mari membawaku ke atas panggung kecil yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia di ruangan itu. Di atas panggung Ohara Mari memberikanku sebuah mikrofon, aku mengisyaratkan pertanyaan bingung, Mari yang melihat hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, ' _semoga beruntung_ ' begitulah maksudnya, lalu wanita blasteran itu meninggalkan aku sendirian di atas panggung.

"Ini dia sesi yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Sesi tanya jawab bersama fotografer kita, Matsuura Kanan!" suara dari sang pembawa acara menggema keseluruh ruangan utama, gema itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang ada, orang-orang yang penasaran mulai merapat ke arah panggung.

Aku berdiri mematung di atas panggung itu, kuedarkan pandanganku ke sudut-sudut ruangan mencari akal untuk berusaha menjauh dari masalah yang sedang kuhadapi. Dari atas sana aku tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan gadis berambut hitam yang pernah mengajukan pertanyaan kepadaku diluar sesi tanya jawab. Gadis itu menatap ke arahku bingung, aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Anggap saja itu adalah permintaan maaf karena sebelumnya aku tak meresponnya dengan baik. Aku menghela napasku, menutup mataku, dan mencoba menenangkan diriku, lalu aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mata-mata penasaran itu masih tertuju padaku.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku." Aku membungkukkan badanku pada seluruh pengunjung, kemudian berdiri dengan tegap kembali menatap mereka. "Maaf aku mengabaikan kalian yang telah mengorbankan waktu berharga kalian untuk datang ke pameranku. Aku bukan lah tipe orang yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik, aku berusaha untuk menjauh dari sebuah percakapan dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebisaku agar aku tidak terjebak di dalam lingkaran percakapan itu," ujarku. "Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku membenci kalian, tapi karena aku sudah menyerah—tidak, aku melakukannya karena aku kehilangan jawabanku. Jadi, jika kalian merasa pameranku tidak ada gunanya karena sang fotografer tidak dapat memberikan kalian _tips_ dan _trick_ s atau komunikasi yang baik, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini dengan nyaman."

Kuakhiri kalimatku dengan dingin. Suara bisik-bisik tak sedap mulai terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Kuberikan mikrofonku kepada pembawa acara yang menatapku bingung, tanpa peduli dengan para pengunjung aku turun dari atas panggung dan keluar dari gedung itu. Begitu aku keluar hujan pun turun diikuti gema guntur, sahut-menyahut dengan dramatis, teriakan Ohara Mari memanggilku dari kejauhan mengalahkan deru hujan bagaikan suara petir yang menggelegar. Langkah kakinya terdengar mendekat hingga wanita itu berada di hadapanku. Dengan penuh emosi wanita itu menampar wajahku, kuat, namun aku tak merasa sakit.

Kutatap wanita itu tajam. Ohara Mari balas menatapku dengan tajam pula, manik emasnya menyirat amarah. "Kau!" Wanita itu menunjukku dengan emosi, Mari berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya, semua kalimat yang akan diucapkannya seolah tertelan dalam redaman emosi—bersamaan dengan helaan napas penuh kekecewaan, wanita itu tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku dan pameran ini, Ohara- _san_?" tanyaku.

"Permintaan orang itu ..." Ohara Mari melipat tangannya. "Tolong buatlah pameran untuk gadis yang telah mengisi kekosongan disetiap hariku, gadis yang membuatku bermain piano kembali, gadis yang membuatku tidak menyerah dengan cita-citaku, mimpiku, Mari- _san_." Ohara Mari menirukan gaya bicara seseorang. "Aku ... sama sekali tak peduli padamu, Matsuura _-san_. Aku terkejut ketika orang itu memberikan uang tabungannya kepadaku dan mengatakan semuanya kuberikan untuk Matsuura Kanan. Dia benar-benar gadis yang bodoh."

"Orang itu?"

Mari menghela napasnya. "Saat aku mengatakan _orang itu_ , seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa kita membicarakan orang yang sama, Matsuura- _san_."

Aku terdiam.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Apa yang kau ingin kan? Jika kau terus begini, Riko akan bersedih mendengar kabar bahwa Matsuura Kanan yang disayanginya malah menyia-nyiakan seluruh uangnya hanya karena masih terjebak dalam masa lalunya, lupakan saja masalalumu itu."

"Jangan berbicara seolah Riko masih ada di sini."

"Kau lah yang menganggap Riko masih di sini, Matsuura- _san_." Mari membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa? Belum dapat menerima kenyataan?"

"Itu sudah sangat lama, Riko belum ma—"

"Sudah dua tahun." Potong Mari. "Sakurauchi Riko meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun, dan kau masih mengharapkannya kembali ke dunia ini? Kau itu sakit jiwa?"

"Aku mencintai Riko dan itu adalah kenyataan, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan hatiku kepada siapapun."

"Kau mengigau? Kau mencintainya? Kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama?" Mari tertawa. Wanita itu menatapku. "Kau dan Riko, kalian berdua itu perempuan." Kalimat yang diucapkan Ohara Mari membisukanku. Benar sekali, kadang aku lupa tentang fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang perempuan. Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan juga mencintai perempuan lain? Kukepalkan tanganku, marah mendengar fakta yang diucapkan Ohara Mari, aku mendekat ke arah wanita blasteran yang masih tertawa—mentertawai fakta yang diucapkannya—tawa Mari lenyap ketika aku membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Apa kau suka?" wajah wanita itu memerah—entah marah atau suka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari hadapan Ohara Mari yang mematung, tak peduli ekspresi apa yang sedang ditunjukkan olehnya sekarang, dari kejauhan aku berteriak. "Terima kasih." Kuhentakkan kakiku meninggalkan gedung pameran, sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap terus berada di sana. Ohara Mari hanya akan membuatku merasa sakit dan gila.

Suara petir telah hilang ditelan hujan. Di bawah langit yang seakan menangis, aku berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Melewati sebuah jalan yang sepi, tak ada satu kendaraan pun di sana, entah hujan membuat para pengendara itu enggan untuk berlalu lalang atau jalanan ini memang sepi adanya. Kulewati jalan itu, entah aku yang tidak tahu atau aku tahu tapi tak peduli, sebuah mobil melaju kencang menabrak diriku. Satu-satunya yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah, hujan. Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku telah berada di sebuah pemakaman.

Kenangan dua tahun yang lalu berputar dalam kepalaku, hari dimana Sakurauchi Riko meninggal dunia karena menyelamatkanku yang nyaris saja mati dtabrak sebuah mobil, saat itu Riko menggantikan posisiku. Lalu aku yang shock mendengar kabar kematian Riko mencoba mengubah ingatanku, dalam ingatanku Sakurauchi Riko masih tetap hidup, dalam ingatanku, aku tidak pernah mengenal Ohara Mari sebelum bertemu Sakurauchi Riko, dalam ingatanku Kurosawa Dia hanyalah orang asing yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya.

Namun, ketika aku tersadar, satu-satunya yang kuingat hanyalah Ohara Mari dan Kurosawa Dia. Siapa itu Sakurauchi Riko? Apakah Sakurauchi Riko adalah teman sekelasku? Kenapa nama itu terasa tak asing bagiku?

Kubuka mataku perlahan, kuedarkan pandanganku pada ruangan serba putih tempatku terbaring, aku pasti sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit sekarang, di sudut ruangan aku dapat melihat Ohara Mari tengah tidur dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup, apa yang kulakukan? Pikirku. Aku menutup mataku kembali. Dalam tidurku, aku merasa ada yang hilang dari ingatanku, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak perlu mengingat ingatan itu. Ketika aku membuka mataku lagi, Mari telah berada disampingku, menggenggam tanganku hangat.

"Kanan!" Ohara Mari memelukku erat. "Aku pikir kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti Riko, syukurlah kau selamat."

"Siapa itu Riko?" tanyaku. Pelukan Ohara Mari lepas, gadis berambut pirang itu menatapku. "Mari, aku tanya siapa itu Riko."

Mari mengusap air matanya, bangkit dari duduknya, "Riko, dia adalah temanku."

Mari mengakhiri kalimatnya, tak berkata apapun lagi, gadis itu pergi dari kamarku, meninggalkanku dalam diam, kuputar kepalaku melihar keluar jendela, dari balik jendela ruangan putih itu aku dapat melihat langit, seperti hasil fotografi seorang profesional, langit biru itu membuatku tenang, namun aku gelisah, apakah aku melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting? Apa suatu hal yang penting itu?

* * *

 _ **Photograph—fin**_

* * *

 _Saya meminta maaf untuk ending yang tak jelas dan menggantung ini._

 _Anda membaca_ _ **Suatu Kisah Cinta**_ _? Ini adalah prekuelnya, dua tahun yang lalu sebelum Suatu Kisah Cinta, dimana Kanan mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan memorinya. Kanan memulai debutnya sebagai fotografer setelah lulus dari SMA, satu tahun kemudian Riko meninggal. Setelah Riko meninggal Kanan mendistorsi ingatannya. Setelah itu Kanan mengalami kecelakaan, dalam cerita ini Kanan hanya tidak memiliki ingatan tentang Riko._

 _Faktanya cerita ini ditulis jauh sebelum Suatu Kisah Cinta dan tidak memiliki hubungan alur._

 _Anyway thank you for reading my story!_


End file.
